chica vs principe perro
by kagomegasai
Summary: la vida de kagome higurashi cambia radicalemnte cuandp se entera que esta comprometida con un principe y el si esta enamorado de ella, una pequeña y divertida historia
1. Chapter 1

Hola pequeñas inu-fans, soy nueva en esto de escribir, sean amables conmigo (TTwTT), esta es una historia muy bonita que me imagine mientras trabajaba y leía MERUPURI (por cierto hermoso manga la recomiendo mil veces), y pues si necesito mejorar no duden en decírmelo, por que no hay nada mejor que los consejos sabios de ustedes. Sin nada más que decir les dejo la historia.

Los personajes no son míos, son de la hermosa Rumiko-sensei, la historia si.

Si fueran míos todos los personajes me violaría a Inuyasha todos los días y a Sesshoumaru también (*w*).

CHICA VS PRÍNCIPE PERRO

CAPITULO 1

Las hojas se mecen en una tarde de verano, los rayos de luces tras pasan la ventana de una joven de quince años quien solo se deja llevar por la sensación de tranquilidad.

Era una chica de estatura mediana, ojos marrones y grandes, sus pestañas eran espesas y negras como su cabello, se asemejaba a la noche, brillaba como luces de la luna, tenía las mejillas sonrosadas mostrando su dulzura y timidez, y tenia una sonrisa que podía conquistar hasta el corazón mas helado o salvaje.

Esta chica lleva el nombre de…

-¡KAGOME!- Se escucho un grito de una mujer. -¡YA ES HORA DE ALMORZAR!-

-¡YA VOY MAMA!- Respondió la quinceañera.

-Hija andas muy rara últimamente, ¿Qué sucede?-

-Nada mama, solo ando un poco distraída y emocionada ya voy a entrar a clases y ya quiero ver a mis amigos.-

-Querida no te desesperes, veras que te ira bien, vamos a almorzar hice unos bocadillos que te encantaran, he estado practicando en las clases de cocina-. Sonreía aquella señora con una emoción y felicidad.

-Apuesto que esta delicioso, vamos a comer-. Kagome sujeto a su madre por el brazo y la llevo a rastras para ir a comer.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN UN MUNDO MUY LEJANO.

Comenzaba a amanecer, las luces del sol pasaban por aquella ventana con cortinas de seda, las cuales se mecían con la brisa de la mañana, en esa habitación de colores claros y con toques dorados había una enorme cama, entre las sabanas se movía alguien.

-POOM- se abren de golpe las puertas de la habitación y entran muchas doncellas para levantar a nuestro intrigante personaje.

-Inuyasha-sama-. Llamaba una de ellas al joven durmiente.

-Es hora de levantarse, su baño esta listo y su desayuno también, su padre lo espera en sus aposentos-.

Poco a poco se levantaba un joven de belleza inigualable, su cabello plateado y brillante como la luna relucía con los rayos del sol y sobre el habían dos orejitas de perro blancas, de un cuerpo envidiable y endemoniadamente sensual que se mostraba cuando se le caían las sabanas que lo cubrían, y poco a poco sus ojos se abrían mostrando un color bello en ellos, un color dorado.

Se levanto y no traía nada debajo, las doncellas dejaron desapercibido esto ya que estaban acostumbradas a verlo desnudo, ninguna negaba que desearían tener a ese hombre en sus camas pero estaba prohibido relacionarse con la realeza.

Primero tomo su desayuno, eran frutas frescas recién cortadas como a el le gustaban y un jugo. Después de tomar su desayuno se fue a bañar con la ayuda de sus doncellas. Entraron a otra habitación continua y en ella se encontraba una tina que mas bien parecía una piscina, en todos lados había todo tipo de flores para crear un ambiente tranquilo y relajante para el príncipe Inuyasha. Le tallaron la espalda delicadamente, le lavaron los pies, todo como a el le gustaba, pero nunca dejaba que le lavaran las orejas y nadie sabia por que. Lo vistieron con las ropas de todo un príncipe, era un traje negro la camisa semi abierta hasta el comienzo de su pecho, con armadura en los brazos, eran si mangas pero tenia unas muñequeras que le llegaban después de codo, traía la insignia de la familia real que consistía en un perro blanco sobre una rosa, llevaba unas botas que le llegaban hasta las rodillas y una capa.

Camino hasta los aposentos de su padre, el cual le esperaba con muchas ansias.

-¿Padre que ha sucedido? ¿Por que tanta urgencia de que yo viniera?- Pregunto inuyasha a un hombre que se veía maduro pero hermoso al igual que su hijo, a diferencia de este Inu-no-Taisho llevaba una coleta alta, una armadura blanca y dos orejas puntiagudas a los lados.

-HIJO, TU HERMANO VINO Y ME ACABA DE DECIR QUE TE METISTE CON SU MUJER, ¿COMO LE PUDISTE HACER ESO A TU PROPIO HERMANO?- Dijo con enojo el rey.

-¿COMO CREES QUE FUI YO QUIEN SE METIO CON KAGURA? ¡ESA MUJER SOLO SE ME INSINUABA!, Y EL HECHO QUE YO ODIE A SESSHOUMARU NO ME DA DERECHO A HACERLE ALGO ASI. ADEMAS YO SIGO SIENDO…. Dijo con sonrojo aquel chico, su cara denotaba preocupación y tristeza por el simple hecho que su padre desconfiara de el.

-TU OLOR ESTA EN ESA MUJER, NO ME PUEDES ENGAÑAR, PUDISTE PERDIR A CUALQUIER DONCELLA PARA SATISFACER TUS INSTINTOS, PERO ESCOJISTE A LA MUJER INCORRECTA. TENDRAS UN CASTIGO POR TU CRIMEN-.

PERO PADRE, YO NO HICE NADA, CREEME.

YA NO PUEDES REMEDIAR ESTO HIJO, Y ME DUELE HACERTE ESTO PERO DEBO HACERLO.

Inu-no-Taisho saco su espada y pico el suelo con ella, una luz cubrió toda la habitación y una marca de una estrella de 8 puntas apareció bajo Inuyasha y lo tele transportó a otro mundo.

¿QUE HABRA SUCEDIDO CON NUESTRO HERMOSO PRINCIPE? SI INUYASHA ERA VIRGEN ¿COMO CONSIGUIO KAGURA ENGAÑAR A ESTA FAMILIA? ¿ACASO EL DESTINO TIENE PREPARADO ALGO PARA NUESTROS DOS PROTAGONISTAS?

¿LA COMIDA DE LA MAMA DE KAGOME HABRA SIDO TODO UN ÉXITO? Todo esto y mucho mas lo veremos en el próximo capitulo de esta romántica historia de cuento de hadas. Gracias por leer.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola amigas espero que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior, se que fue corto pero hay que dejar con suspenso ¿no?

GRACIAS A akirataisho128 por darme mi primer review, eso me alenta a seguir con mucho mas animo de la que yo tenia :3 ¿Vamos a continuar que les parece?

Inuyasha no me pertenece, es de mi adorada Rumiko-sensei a quien agradezco que haya imaginado y plasmado a este sexy semidemonio.

Capitulo 2

El príncipe desapareció delante de los ojos de su padre, sabia que estaba haciendo por el bien de Inuyasha.

-Espero que sepas lo que estas haciendo- dijo una voz madura detrás suyo.

-Myoga, mi fiel amigo, yo se que hago lo correcto, mi hijo necesita la ayuda de esa mujer y su familia, así lo hubiese querido mi amada Izayoi-.

-No digo lo contrario, esa familia fue la mejor opción para educar al amo Inuyasha, pero no estoy muy seguro que le haya hecho eso a su propio hermano, esa mujer se le insinuaba y el amo Inuyasha siempre huía de ella-.

-Pero mi hijo ya es hombre, era lógico que el necesitara una mujer, pero no a Kagura. Ahora mi hijo mayor esta en una depresión, su mujer después de traicionarlo se fugo y nadie sabe donde esta-.

- Inu-no-Taisho-sama yo quiero encontrar la verdad, deme la libertad de comprobar la inocencia del amo Inuyasha-, dijo aquel anciano.

- Tienes mi permiso amigo mío, pero quiero que lo hagas a escondidas y que te cuides-. Acepto el rey.

Con la misma forma en la que apareció Myoga así se fue.

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL TEMPLO DE LOS HIGURASHI…

-Mama' ¿Por qué preparaste comida para cinco? ¿Acaso buyo nos acompañara? Jajaja-. Dijo la chiquilla con una sonrisa en los labios y sus mejillas sonrosadas.

-No hija, es que estamos esperando un invitado muy especial pero no se a que hora llegara-. Dijo la madre con una sonrisa que te decía que es una sorpresa.-hija ¿podrías salir y ver si ya llego nuestro invitado? Creo que ya esta por venir-.

-Claro mama ¿pero como es? ¿Lo conozco?-.

-No hija, no lo conoces pero no creo que te confundas el es algo peculiar, y si lo ves trátalo bien ¿si?-.

-Esta bien mama', como tú digas-. Kagome salió de la casa y observo que ya estaba oscureciendo, la primera estrella apareció y sus ojos se resplandecieron al verla, junto sus pequeñas manos y pidió un deseo.

-Espero que se cumpla, ya quiero que sea mañana para estar con mis amigos, que emoción, mi vida es perfecta-.

Camino hacia el árbol sagrado que ha permanecido en la familia Higurashi por siglos, toco su tronco y sintió un escalofrío, camino hacia atrás y debajo de ella un sello en forma de estrella de ocho puntas resplandeciente apareció.

-¡AHHH! ¿QUE SUCEDE?- se pregunto Kagome, miro hacia arriba y un cuerpo empezó a aparecer enfrente de sus ojos, cuando al fin se formo este cayo encima de Kagome.

-¡AUCH!, MALDICION ESO DOLIO. Inuyasha había aparecido en un mundo diferente, se quiso levantar y toco algo suave, redondo, y cálido, no era nada más que el pecho de Kagome, al verla allí debajo de él, con el cabello extendido en el suelo, sus mejillas rojas y sus ojos chocolate lagrimosos no pudo evitar decirse así mismo que ella era una diosa. No pudo evitar mirar para donde se había sostenido para levantarse y se sonrojo tanto que parecía un tomate, tan rojo que podría iluminar la noche. Se levanto y se alejo de ella como si quemara su sola presencia.

-¡L...Lo…lo… LO SIENTO! NO ERA MI INTECION TOCAR ALLI, YO SOLO CAI Y NO VI DONDE PUSE MI MANO-.

-TU… ¡PERVERTIDO! COMO PUDISTE TOCARME ASI, QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES, LIBINIDOSO, SUCIO, DEPRAVADO-. Dijo una Kagome sonrojada, avergonzada y asustada.

DENTRO DE LA CASA…

-mama ¿esa no fue mi hermana?- dijo un niño de ocho años.

-Si. Nuestro invitado ya llego, que bueno ya me estaba preocupando. Decía la señora Higurashi con una sonrisa angelical.- vamos a recibirlo-.

AFUERA…

-¡YA TE PEDI UNA DISCULPA! NO FUE MI INTENCION TOCARTE! , ¿ADEMAS DONDE ESTOY?, ¿PADRE DONDE ESTAS?

-Estas en Tokio, en el templo de mi familia. ¿Acaso eres un demonio? Si ese es el caso llamare a mi abuelo para que te exorcice {aunque tal vez no funcione}-.

-¿Tokio?, ¿no estoy en Akuma?-.

-¿Akuma?, no se donde es eso-.

-INUYASHA-KUN, eres tú, no lo puedo creer- dijo la señora Higurashi, al mismo tiempo que lo abrazaba.- Mírate, eres todo un hombre, que apuesto haz quedado, eres la viva imagen de tu padre, pero tienes la mirada dulce de tu madre- dijo la mama de Kagome mientras le acariciaba su mejilla.

-¿usted conoció a mi madre?-

-claro que si, ella era de este mundo, fue mi mejor amiga, mi compañera, la considere siempre como mi hermana-.

-mama, no me digas que el es el invitado que me decías-. Pregunto Kagome sonrojada pero más tranquila-.

-si hija es el, Inuyasha-kun, y se quedara por un tiempo aquí, así que tratémoslo bien, será parte de nuestra familia, hasta que sus problemas se solucionen-.

Así todos pasaron a la mesa para poder ya comer juntos. Inuyasha se sentía un poco avergonzado, nunca había estado en una situación así, todos le miraban con curiosidad, en su mundo lo veían con respeto y obediencia. Y para su mala suerte se sentó alado de Kagome quien seguía sonrojada por lo que paso hace poco. Inuyasha pudo notar que ella era linda aunque no lo iba a decir enfrente de todos.

-dígame señora, ¿como sabe que tengo unos problemas en mi mundo?-

-tu papa me lo dijo y me pidió educarte como un hijo mío, realmente yo no creo que lo hayas hecho, Iza-chan siempre te educo como debe de ser, para que te conviertas en un hombre de bien, pero mientras se resuelva todo disfruta tu estadía aquí, se que te divertirás-.

-gracias- dijo un inu sonrojado.

-mama, ¿Dónde dormirá el amigo con orejas de perro?-dijo el mas joven de la familia.

-donde debería de estar, con su futura esposa claro esta-

-¿fu-futura esposa?-.

-si, ¿tu papa no te lo ha dicho? Cuando eras niño tú pediste casarte con Kagome cuando ni había nacido-.

-PSRRRRRRRR-(escupitajo de te de Kagome) ¿conmigo? ¿MAMA QUE ESTAS DICIENDO?

FLASH BACK

Un día soleado de primavera unas jóvenes madres observaban como florecían las flores de cerezo del árbol sagrado.

-Iza-chan, que bueno que viniste a visitarme, así podrás darme consejos de cómo cuidar un bebe, ya que tu ya eres mama de un bello niño, se parece a su papa pero tiene tu dulce mirada-.

-gracias Naomi-chan, ¿pero que te puedo decir? Inuyasha es muy travieso, pero lo amo, solo es amar a los hijos, una madre sabe siempre como cuidar a su hijo, es por instinto-.

El pequeño inuyasha se levantaba ya que dormía en las piernas de su madre, mostraba esos ojos cautivadores que se roban el corazón.

-mami, ¿me quieres?-

-¿escuchaste la platica verdad?- Dijo Izayoi sonriendo mientras inu asentía-

-mama yo voy a tener a alguien a quien querer como tu a papa ¿verdad?-

-Si mi amor, cuando crezcas te casaras y tendrás hijos, formaras una familia a quien amar-.

-señora (refiriéndose a Naomi), ¿usted va a tener una niña?-

-si querido, ¿Por qué la pregunta?

- ¿me puedo casar con ella?

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA W! (las dos mamas gritando)

FIN DEL FLASBACK

-Tu mama y yo decidimos comprometerlos, tu padre estuvo de acuerdo al igual que el padre de Kagome, fue tan adorable-.

-¿y...yo dije eso?- Inuyasha estaba todo sonrojado escuchando toda la historia, no lo podía creer, tan pequeño y ya quería casarse.

-mama, es muy pronto para que me case, aun tengo que terminar la secundaria-. Kagome estaba igual o más sonrojada que nuestro perrito, le pareció muy tierno pero casarse no era su prioridad por ahora.

-no te preocupes hija, aun no se casaran pero como no hay cuartos disponibles dormirás con Inuyasha, eso es algo que Iza-chan hubiese querido, para crear lazos entre ustedes-.

Kagome no dijo nada mas, tenia que aceptarlo en su habitación, si su mama era feliz ella la haría aun mas, y si era necesario dormir en la misma habitación que Inuyasha lo tendría que hacer.

Mientras que Inuyasha se sentía raro al estar en esa casa, y el hecho que vaya a dormir con Kagome lo ponía mas nervioso, esa chica le estaba afectando de una manera extraña, su aroma era dulce, emanaba calor con solo rozarla, se sentía a gusto, era una sensación nostálgica pero diferente.

EN AKUMA…

-Amo bonito, ¿que le ocurre? ¿Se siente mal?- decía un monstro pequeño y verde.

- solo quiero saber donde esta el traidor de mi hermano, le hare pagar por arrebatarme a mi esposa-. Decía un joven muy parecido a Inu-no-Taisho, solo que con el cabello suelto y más largo, marcas moradas en las mejillas y unos ojos más rudos y crueles. (Pero sexy)

-pero amo usted nunca amo a esa traidora de Kagura, ¿por que pelear por ella?-.

-Nunca la ame, pero que mi hermano me haya hecho esto lastima mi orgullo, también quiero que me encuentren a Kagura, quiero cortarle la cabeza, destrozarla, le hare pagar su traición-.

….

EN UNA PARTE DEL REINO SE ENCONTRABA UNA CUEVA, ALGO SOSPECHOSA.

-Kagura, ¿nadie sospecha que le pusimos una trampa a Inuyasha?-.

-no Naraku, hice todo lo que me pediste, le robe a inuyasha uno de sus cabellos e hice un perfume con el y su aroma quedo impregnado en mi cuerpo. Sesshoumaru dedujo que me acosté con su hermano menor, ahora el odio que se tenían incremento.

-muy bien hecho- decía Naraku mientras acariciaba la cara de su fiel sirvienta.

EN EL TEMPLO HIGURASHI…

-Discúlpame por la tardanza estaba buscando unas sabanas para darte, tal vez no haga frio pero es mejor estar prevenidos-. Kagome estaba tan roja, jamás había estado con un chico, y menos con un chico mitad perro, había que admitirlo, era muy atractivo, tenia unos ojos que cuando los miro por primera vez sentía como si la bañaran en oro, su cabello era hermoso y sus orejitas adorables, como para acariciarlas pero era muy engreído y mimado-.

Inuyasha no hace un rato se metió a bañar tenia una mejilla roja, el detalle era que nunca se bañaba solo, jamás lo había hecho e hizo una propuesta…

FLASH BACK

-Inuyasha querido date un baño debes estar agotado, toma esta ropa es de el papa de Kagome y Sota, tal vez la camisa no te quede pues tu estas mas fornido-.

-no se preocupe señora, es muy amable. ¡Tu! Báñame-

Kagome se quedo estupefacta el dándole una orden y peor aun, que lo bañe, esto no va a terminar bien.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-gracias por las sabanas- dijo un inu regañado

-¿jamás te habías bañado solo?-

-nunca, para eso tenia sirvientas, ellas me atendían todo el día-.

-pues vete acostumbrando por que aquí tienes que hacer las cosas por ti solo, bañarte, cocinar, aunque claro mama cocina, lavar tu ropa etc.-.

- ya entendí, ¿oye puedo pedirte algo?-.

-dime- Kagome estaba curiosa con lo que le iba a preguntar-

-¿puedes abrazarme? Digo, mientras dormimos. Es que siento como si estando contigo estuviera en paz y lo necesito, no me siento muy bien por lo que me paso, solo quiero un poco de cariño-. En sus ojos notaba la sinceridad de esas palabras, ¿que le habrán hecho a ese pobre cachorrito?

Kagome lo pensó pero no lo dudo -claro ven- extendió sus brazos y el la abrazo por la cintura, se acomodaron en la cama ella abrazaba su cabeza y el estaba en su estomago de ella recostado como si fuera un niño pequeño, Kagome no sabia por que tenia la necesidad de protegerlo, apenas lo conoció y ya quiere estar a su lado cuidándolo

Así esta joven pareja se durmió en una noche estrellada.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Los rayos de la mañana ya habían pasado por la ventana de nuestra joven miko, ella ya llevaba rato despierta observando detalladamente un par de orejitas que se movían cada vez que las soplaba, eran adorables, peludas y blancas, ¿que debía de hacer Kagome? No resistió la tentación y las acaricio lentamente. Un gruñido adormilado sonó por la habitación, -parece que le gusta- se dijo Kagome y lo siguió haciendo hasta que sintió que le agarraran de las muñecas y quedaba boca arriba y encima un inuyasha que tenia las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos abiertos y con algo diferente que no pudo interpretar Kagome.

-no lo hagas por favor, no sabes que pasaría si lo sigues haciendo- decía inuyasha agitado, era como si le gustara pero tenía que contenerse-

-lo siento no era mi intención solo que me parecen lindas tus orejas y quería acariciarlas- Kagome estaba roja y nerviosa, no sabia que le pasaba.

-hija ya esta el desayuno baja- cuando entro a la habitación de Kagome no se sorprendió al ver a los jóvenes en una posición que no dejaría nada a la imaginación.

- veo que ya se llevan mejor, me alegro, ya quiero que me den nietos, se imaginan a un pequeño con los ojos y orejitas de inuyasha-kun y con el cabello negro de Kagome? Aaah se vera hermoso, pero dejando eso a un lado, Kagome apúrate que se te hará tarde para tu primer día de clases-. Así salió la señora Higurashi con una sonrisa en los labios.

Los chicos estaban que arden de lo sonrojados que estaban, tal vez competían para ver quien era el más sonrojado.

-l...Lo...Lo siento- inuyasha se levanto de la cama y soltaba las muñecas de Kagome.

Kagome observo el cuerpo de aquel príncipe, era alto, su abdomen bien formado sin exagerar, su pecho fuerte y su cabello cayendo a su espalda dura. Era todo un adonis.

-no yo lo siento mas, mi mama suele decirme mucho que quiere tener nietos, y pues como estábamos le hizo pensar cosas que no son-.

- ¿no dijo tu madre que era tarde para algo?-

Kagome estaba sentada en la cama analizando lo que le decía inuyasha

…

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-.

EN AKUMA…

-¿PADRE DONDE ESTA EL BASTARDO DE MI HERMANO? TENGO QUE VENGARME DE LO QUE ME HIZO.

-hijo tu hermano no esta lo he enviado lejos para que no le hagas daño, son hermanos piénsalo bien-.

-¿Y EL PENSÓ AL ACOSTARSE CON MI MUJER?, CLARO QUE NO PADRE, EL MUY SIN VERGÜENZA LO HIZO PARA LASTIMARME, POR QUE SABE QUE YO SERÉ EL NUEVO REY A TU MUERTE, LOS CELOS LO CEGARON, AHORA DEBO PELEAR.

Sesshoumaru se fue y dejo a su padre solo, y en eso llego Myoga.

-Inu-no-Taisho-sama, he averiguado que Kagura se fue con otro hombre, pero nadie sabe quien es, al parecer es un bandido-.

-entonces ¿será que Inuyasha decía la verdad?-. Inu-no-Taisho aun dudaba.

EN EL TEMPLO…

-YA ME VOY- decía una Kagome corriendo como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

-¿A dónde va Kagome?-.

-va al colegio, hoy es su primer día en el tercero de secundaria. De hecho tu también iras a la escuela pero tu estas mas grande. Iras a la preparatoria que esta aun lado de la escuela de Kagome- con una sonrisa así lo decidió Naomi.

EN LA ESCUELA…

-¡KAGOME-CHAN!- Grito una chica de cabello castaño amarrado en una coleta quien corrió para abrazar efusivamente a su mejor amiga.

-SANGO-CHAN TE EXTRAÑE- correspondía a aquel abrazo.

-¿Cómo te fue en tus vacaciones Kagome? Cuéntame-

-nada de lo normal, hasta ayer claro- lo ultimo lo dijo bajito pero Sango lo escucho.

-¿Qué sucedió?- Sango parecía una niña pequeña a la que le contarían un gran secreto.

-Nada Sango, jejejeje-.

-Algo me ocultas Kagome, dime te prometo que no le diré a nadie, somos las mejores amigas, confía en mi-.

-esta bien te lo diré-

15 MINUTOS DESPUES…

-Kagome tienes una imaginación muy grande, ¿como crees que me voy a creer que un príncipe apareció de la nada, es de otro mundo y es tu prometido?-

- Sabia que no me crearías, ni yo misma me lo creo aun-.

Sango veía en su amiga una mirada triste y un poco decepcionada.

-Te creo Kagome-chan, se que nunca me mentirías, eres la mejor amiga que tengo desde la infancia-.

-gracias Sango-chan, tu también eres mi mejor amiga-.

MIENTRAS TANTO CON LA MAMA DE KAGOME…

-acabo de inscribirte a la preparatoria que esta a un lado de la escuela de mi hija, así podrán estar cerca y venir juntos a casa-.

-señora ¿pero que hare allí? Yo no se nada de su mundo, además yo... ¿por que querría estar cerca de su hija?-.

-el destino los unió, los une el lazo rojo de la vida, por mas que quieran separarse no podrán, así estén con otras personas nunca los separaran, los dos esta unidos hasta la eternidad-.

-¿usted como sabe eso? Inuyasha estaba intrigado, esa señora se veía muy segura de lo que decía, no titubeo ni nada por el estilo.

-como veras, vivimos en un templo shinto, yo alguna vez fui sacerdotisa de aquí, veía cosas que nadie mas podía y también sabia leer el futuro de las personas con solo ver la mano, las líneas de la vida, el amor, la salud y la suerte- decía esto Naomi mientras sostenía la mano de Inuyasha y pasaba sus dedos en las líneas de la mano.

-tu madre una vez me pidió que le leyera su destino, y en el pude encontrar que no viviría mucho, no se lo dije pero ella con solo mirarme lo entendió mi cara de preocupación le dijo todo, también leí que ella se casaría con el amor de su vida y tendría un hijo maravilloso. Cuando conocimos a tu padre observe el hilo rojo que los unía por siempre. Te puedo asegurar que ella vivió muy feliz a tu lado y al de tu padre.-

Inuyasha solamente escucho ese relato que jamás había conocido, ahora se preguntaba si seria así de feliz con Kagome al igual que sus padres.

HACE MUCHO…

Era una tarde muy fresca y el sol lanzaba sus últimos rayos del día. Una joven de aproximadamente 15 años iba de visita a casa de su mejor amiga. Mientras subía las escaleras para subir al templo sintió una brisa cálida que provenía de arriba, ella salió corriendo para saber que era aquel presentimiento que tenia, cuando llego se encontró a un joven de cabellos plateados tirado junto al árbol sagrado del templo, sin dudarlo fue corriendo hacia el y lo trato de llamar.

-¿Qué tienes? No puede ser, esta muy herido- observaba la cara de ese hombre apuesto, sus cabellos hermosos, esas marcas moradas de su cara, sus labios varoniles y deseables.

El hombre poco a poco abrió sus ojos y observo a quien lo tenía abrazado, aun inconsciente sintió una calidez por todo su cuerpo y quería saber quien era la persona que emanaba ese calor. Al abrirlos se perdió en esa mirada azul, llena de preocupación. Trato de levantarse pero las heridas que tenia en su cuerpo no se lo permitían.

-no trates de moverte, estas herido, déjame buscar ayuda, no te muevas de aquí.-

Le ayudo a sentarse junto el árbol sagrado del templo y fue corriendo hacia donde estaba su amiga.

Cuando salieron las dos chicas y el papa de de la amiga de la quinceañera encontraron al joven con fiebre alta, lo llevaron a la casa y lo metieron a la cama del señor Higurashi. Allí la joven se quedo al cuidado del apuesto joven.

Poco a poco se fue levantando el hombre y observo el lugar donde estaba pero se sorprendió al ver a aquella mujer que lo había abrazado para socorrerlo. Observo su cabello largo y negro como las mismas sombras del abismo, sus pestañas espesas y negras y sus labios que eran tan rosas como los cerezos.

La jovencita se levanto y vio a este desconocido. Unas lágrimas empezaron a brotar por sus ojos y sus mejillas se enrojecían.

-estoy tan feliz de saber que estas mejor- no pudo evitar lanzarse a sus brazos de el, sentía que se le iba la vida, aunque no sabia por que le pasaba, ni siquiera sabe quien era aquel misterioso hombre.

Ella se alejo y se sonrojo.- lo siento, no era mi intención abalanzarme así de repente pero estaba muy angustiada por usted-.

El iba a responder pero de repente se abrió la puerta de la habitación.

-¡ERES UN DEMONIO QUE QUIERE DEVORARSE LAS ALMAS DE LOS HUMANOS! Decía el señor de la casa lleno de pergaminos para sellar a demonios.

-¡ALEJATE DE LA SEÑORITA! Le puso un pergamino en la frente y agarro a la chica para alejarlo del "demonio".

Este por su parte tenía una cara de pocos amigos, se quito el sello y lo quemo con su mano enfrente de sus dos acompañantes.

-¿Quien te dio el derecho de ponerme esas porquerías que no funcionan?- se levanto de la cama con mas energía.- YO SOY EL REY DE AKUMA, SOY EL DEMONIO MAS PODEROSO DE TODO MI MUNDO SOY EL GRAN PERRO DEMONIO… INU-NO-TAISHO.

Los dos humanos se quedaron allí sin moverse, el señor Higurashi estaba todo nervioso y con miedo, mientras que la jovencita solo sonrió y se acerco a el y alzo su mano.

-Mi nombre es Izayoi, soy una chica normal que va a la secundaria, me gusta cocinar y pintar. Soy la chica más torpe de toda la escuela pero siempre doy lo mejor de mí para mejorar-. Ella dijo con una sonrisa tranquila, no le tenía miedo.

El solo la observo y se escucho un gruñido *ghrrrrrrr* era su estomago.

-debes de tener hambre, Naomi-chan esta cocinando algo delicioso pero aun no lo termina así que espera un poco mas-. Se despidió con una sonrisa y bajo a la cocina a ayudar a su amiga. Mientras que el señor Higurashi temblaba de miedo.

- buuuu- dijo Inu-no-Taisho y el señor salió corriendo.

Después de 15 minutos Izayoi regreso al cuarto y encontró al Rey de los demonios en el mismo lugar donde lo dejo, se acerco y le miro.

-Ya es hora de comer, vamos a bajar para ya comenzar-. Le agarro su mano derecha y lo llevo hasta el comedor de la casa.

-Veo que nuestro invitado ya vino a comer- dijo Naomi- siéntate aquí y tu Iza-chan aquí- los sentó juntos, esta chica tenía planeado algo.

Sirvió la comida y todo transcurrió normal, claro, el señor Higurashi recitaba uno que otro conjuro para desaparecer a Inu-no-Taisho pero ninguno funciono.

-así que eres el Rey de tu mundo, me imagino que peleas mucho ¿Qué te paso? Estabas herido cuando llegaste aquí-.

-mi reino esta combatiendo contra el rey de las sombras, ganamos la pelea pero no nos dimos cuenta que sobrevivió el muy maldito de Onigumo y estuvo a punto de matarme, pero mi fiel amigo Mushin me envió aquí para que no me sucediera nada-.

-me alegro que no te haya sucedido nada- dijo Izayoi sin pensar y se sonrojo.- digo, es que tu reino te necesita-.

El corazón de Inu-no-Taisho empezó a latir tan rápido que no le había sucedido con nadie.

Pasaron algunos días e Izayoi escuchaba todas las aventuras que había tenido el gran rey, estaba enamorada de aquel hombre, no sabia como pero estaba feliz de conocerlo.

Una marca apareció en el piso delante de ellos y salió un hombre ya mayor de edad, regordete y con bigote.- Inu-no-Taisho-sama, me alegro que ya este bien, el reino lo necesita, tenemos que irnos ya.

El corazón de Izayoi se partió al escuchar esas palabras, no quería que su amor se fuera, lo necesitaba para vivir.

Mientras que Inu-no-Taisho no sabia que decir, quería quedarse, al igual que Izayoi se había enamorado de ella, y quería que fuera su reina, vivir siempre a su lado.

Camino hacia Mushin y se preparaban para ir mientras Izayoi solo observaba triste, en eso Inu-no-Taisho se dio la vuelta y dijo:

-VOLVERE POR TI, SERAS MI ESPOSA Y REINAREMOS JUNTOS. TE PROMETO QUE REGRESARE POR TI MI AMADA IZAYOI-y con esto desaparecieron.

Izayoi solo sonrió mientras una solitaria lagrima bajaba por su mejilla izquierda y espero a que el regresara por ella.

Pasaron los días y la joven siempre esperaba en el árbol sagrado, su mejor amiga fue con ella.

-Iza-chan tu destino esta con el y serás feliz, el lazo que vi en ustedes dos es irrompible, el es el amor de tu vida-.

-lo se Naomi-chan y estoy segura que el vendrá por mi-.

En eso apareció el sello en el suelo y de allí salió su amado Inu-no-Taisho. Sonrió, el la tomo de la mano, se vieron de frente y con un beso desaparecieron los dos-.

gracias por los lindos comentarios que me dieron, akirataisho, xio y tsuyu me alienta a seguir. espero y este capitulo les haya gustado


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Después de escuchar la historia de sus padres Inuyasha estaba esperando a Kagome, quería saber que era lo que ella pensaba de el, en eso el sello de la estrella de ocho puntas apareció de la sala y de allí apareció un joven apuesto de traje negro con purpura, su cabello castaño estaba atado en una coleta, de ojos violetas azulados, en sus orejas tenia unas argollas y traía consigo un báculo.

-¡INUYASHA AMIGO!- se abalanzo y lo abrazo muy fuerte.

-MIROKU YA TE HE DICHO QUE NO ME ABRAZES. SUELTAME INUTIL- gruñía el perrito.

-lo siento Inuyasha pero se te extraña mucho en el reino, después de lo que supuestamente hiciste tu hermano ha mandado a buscarte para matarte-.

-maldito Sesshoumaru. Dejando eso atrás ¿Qué haces aquí?-.

-tu padre me mando para ayudarte a estabilizarte aquí, me comento que asistirás a una escuela de este mundo y me dio esto para que lo usaras-.

Era un anillo con una gema azul incrustada en el centro de el, representaba la sabiduría.

-con este anillo sabrás lo necesario para poder sobrevivir en la escuela, ya que eras muy lento en la escuela de príncipes, Jajaja-.

*POOOOOOM*

-¡IDIOTA! ¿A QUIEN LLAMAS LENTO?-grito Inuyasha después de darle un golpe en la cabeza a Miroku-

-Mama ya llegue- entro a la casa y encontró a Inuyasha con otro joven que cuando Miroku la vio corrió hacia ella.

-Hermosa doncella, ¿Dónde has estado? Que me has privado de tanta belleza, ¿te gustaría tener un hijo conmigo?-.

-¡AAAAAAH!- gritaron Kagome e Inuyasha.

Después de un rato, hablaban todos en la sala de la casa.

-bienvenido seas Miroku-kun, es bueno saber que un amigo de Inuyasha-kun venga a visitarlo-. Decía la señora Higurashi.

-no solo vengo a visitarlo si no que me quedare aquí para hacerle compañía a mi amigo, y lo acompañare a la escuela, ese es mi deber como fiel sirviente a su amo-.

-ya te dije que no eres mi sirviente Miroku-

-lo siento Inuyasha pero eso soy, fui un obsequio de guerra de tu hermano- decía Miroku con la cara triste.

FLASHBACK

-NUESTRO GRAN PRINCIPE SESSHOUMARU HA GANADO UNA BATALLA CONTRA LOS MONJES DEL AGUJERO NEGRO, Y HA TRAIDO UN GRAN BOTIN-

Los monjes del agujero negro era un clan muy conocido por su poder de destrucción, podrían acabar con un ejército con solo uno de sus monjes, ya que absorbían todo con los agujeros negros de sus manos derechas-.

-papà- decía un inuyasha de 10 años que observaba como su hermano llevaba esclavos encadenados a el.

-engendro, mira que te traje, un esclavo para que hagas lo que quieras con el-. Le tiro a un niño de la edad de Inuyasha, estaba sucio, con el cabello enredado y suelto.

Inuyasha lo llevo a su habitación, y le pregunto su nombre.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-

-mi nombre es Miroku amo-. El pequeño contesto con el cabeza para abajo y asustado.

-¿Qué quieres hacer Miroku?- inuyasha solo esperaba su respuesta.

-puede hacerme lo que quiera amo- decía esto mientras mostraba parte de su hombro desnudo insinuando que…

*POOOOOOM*

-¿QUE TE OCURRE? YO NO ME REFERIA A ESO, SINO A JUGAR, NO ERES MI ESCLAVO-. Inuyasha estaba enojado, este le iba a sacar canas verdes muy joven.

-pero yo soy su esclavo, solo debo recibir ordenes de mi señor.-

Inuyasha solo lo observo y pensó algo.

-ENTONCES SI RECIBIRAS MIS ORDENES, TE ORDENO QUE SEAS MI AMIGO, MI COMPAÑERO DE JUEGOS Y QUE NO RECIBIRAS MAS ORDENES DE MI Y DE NADIE-. Dijo Inuyasha con una sonrisa triunfal.

Miroku solo se puso a llorar de tanta felicidad.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Miroku sonrió al recordar eso, y miro a su mejor amigo.

-lo se inuyasha solo que me gusta molestarte con eso, eres demasiado chistoso-.

-deja de decir tonterías monje libidinoso- decía un inuyasha sonrojado.

-entonces Miroku-kun te quedaras en el cuarto de Sota, eres bienvenido a nuestra casa-.

-gracias señora, es muy amable y muy hermosa, de casualidad ¿no le gustaría tener un hijo conmigo?- todos quedaron como de piedra por el shock de tal pregunta.

-que lindo eres Miroku-kun pero como veras ya tengo dos, pero gracias-

-¡MAMA! ¿Que cosas dices?- decía Kagome toda roja por la situación que acababa de ocurrir.

Después, la familia Higurashi se sentó a comer con sus nuevos miembros de la familia, Miroku contaba las travesuras que hacia junto a Inuyasha y de las cosas vergonzosas que le pasaron, con lo cual Inuyasha se enfurecía y terminaba golpeando al pobre de Miroku. Fue una noche amena y feliz.

Ya en el cuarto de Kagome, inuyasha estaba observando por la ventana, extrañaba su reino, pero admitía que en compañía de la familia de Kagome se sentía muy feliz, quería estar así siempre.

-¿en que piensas Inuyasha?- Pregunto Kagome.

- nada solo que me gustaría estar con mi padre, saber como esta el-.

-¿puedo preguntar que paso para vinieras aquí?-

-solo te puedo decir que mi propia familia cree que soy culpable, pero yo no hice nada-

-yo si te creo Inuyasha, a pesar que eres muy testarudo y grosero, eres muy amable, lo que dijiste de Miroku fue algo muy bonito-.

Inuyasha se sonrojo y empezó a sudar mucho por los nervios, hoy también iban a dormir juntos y si pasaba algo parecido como en la mañana no sabría como reaccionar.

-Kagome gracias por tus palabras- Inuyasha en esta situación necesita ser querido y amado, necesitaba de Kagome.

MIENTRAS TANTO BAJO LAS SOMBRAS DEL REINO DE AKUMA…

Un espejo mostraba a la feliz pareja.

-disfruta todo lo que quieras Inuyasha, por que sufrirás cuando regreses-.

-Naraku esa mujer que acompaña a Inuyasha se parece a…-

-Lo se, ella es seguramente la reencarnación de mi amada Kikyo, la mujer que se sacrifico por todo este maldito mundo-.

-¿Qué piensas hacer con esa mujer?-

-solo digamos que la usare para poder conquistar esta dimensión-.

EN EL TEMPLO HIGURASHI…

La mañana había llegado y nuestra joven pareja se levanto para ir a la escuela.

-Inuyasha-kun, hoy será tu primer día de clases así que no hagas nada extraño o hables de tu reino, podrías causar muchos problemas-.

-no se preocupe señora, yo me encargare de que Inuyasha no cometa tonterías como a las que el esta acostumbrado-.

-YO NUNCA COMETO ERRORES, ERES UN IDIOTA MONJE LIBINIDOSO-.

-tranquilízate Inuyasha, solo esta bromeando.-

-es usted muy amable señorita Kagome- seguido de eso Kagome sintió una mano en su parte trasera baja.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡PERVERTIDO!-gritaba Kagome mientras se escondía detrás de Inuyasha.

-¡MALDITO! ¿CON QUE DERECHO LA TOCAS?-

-ya muchachos, ya tienen que irse o se les hará tarde en su primer día-

Así se fueron los tres juntos a su escuela respectivamente.

-Kagome ¿no puedo ir contigo?-

-no Inuyasha, tus eres dos años mayor que yo, lógicamente deberías estar en la preparatoria, si estuvieras en mi salón se burlarían de ti mis compañeros-.

-¡KEH! , no me importaría si estuviera tu lado-. Inuyasha esta todo rojo por lo que había dicho, y Kagome no se quedaba atrás.

Los chicos traían sus uniformes de las instituciones donde estarían. Kagome llevaba un uniforme verde de marinero, mientras que los chicos un pantalón y saco negro, una corbata roja y como inuyasha tenia dos orejas caninas muy notorias Miroku le dio un anillo magico que hizo que desaparecieran y que tuviera un par de orejas humanas.

-que lindos son ustedes, espero algún día encontrar una chica bella, amable y que quiera darme hijos-.

-¡KAGOME-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!-

Como si fuese una película Miroku observo a Sango corriendo lentamente, los pétalos de los cerezos caían a su alrededor, el cabello se mecía como si siguiera el ritmo de una melodía lenta, su falda moviéndose de lado, simplemente perfecta.

-Kagome-chaaaan, te extrañe mucho- Sango literalmente se había abalanzado a Kagome y frotaba sus mejillas con tanta intensidad como si se pudieran quemar de tanta fricción.

-¿QUIEN ERES TU Y POR QUE ABRAZAS ASÍ A MI FUTURA ESPOSA?-. Inuyasha estaba

Celoso, a pesar de conocer poco a Kagome no pudo evitar sentir que la sangre le hervía, quería matar a esa chica que tocaba a su mujer.

-soy su mejor amiga, me imagino que tu eres ese príncipe que llego para robarme a mi querida Kagome- decía sango con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Sango no exageres, jamás te dejaría eres mi mejor amiga, además si vamos a estar todos juntos guardando este secreto será mejor llevarnos bien ¿no crees?-

-la señorita Kagome tiene mucha razón no hay mejor manera de guardar este secreto que siendo amigos muy cercanos-. Decía esto mientras acariciaba a sango.

-PERVERTIDO-. Toda roja y enojada sango golpeo a Miroku, el pobre estaba todo moreteado.

Llegaron a las entradas de las escuelas.

-aquí nos separamos, cuando terminen las clases nos veremos aquí para irnos todos juntos, ¿entendido?-.

-no se preocupe señorita aquí estaremos-

-nos vemos inuyasha pórtate bien, y recuerda lo que dijo mama-.

-keh, ya lo se-.

Así cada uno se dirigió a su respectiva escuela y salón.

-Muchachos, les presento a dos de sus nuevos compañeros de clase, Miroku Otori-

-mucho gusto, soy Miroku Otori- decía esto mientras daba una reverencia.

- y el joven Inuyasha Taisho-

-¡keh!- inuyasha estaba de muy mal humor por que se había separado de Kagome.

-que guapos son-.

-¿tendrán novia?-.

-su cabello es plateado-.

Se escuchaban murmullos de las chicas en el salón, estos chicos tuvieron un éxito entre ellas.

-jóvenes pueden sentarse atrás, hay dos asientos juntos por lo que me dijeron son parientes así que creo que seria bueno tenerlos juntos-.

-muchas gracias profesor- Miroku le dio una reverencia y se fue a sentar con inuyasha.

Llego la hora del receso e inuyasha estaba apunto de levantarse para ir a buscar a Kagome pero de repente un grupo de chicas lo detuvo.

-Taisho-kun ¿no quieres comer con nosotras?, tenemos comida para muchos-.

-si Otori-kun, tu también estas invitado-.

-lo siento pero yo iré a ver a mi prometida-

-¿QUE? Taisho-kun ¿estas comprometido?

-si, y si me disculpan ya me voy- a pesar de que fue descortés las chicas aun suspiraban por el.

-¿y tú Otori-kun?-

-lo siento señoritas pero acompañare a mi primo por que si no causara problemas-. Miroku se despidió con una sonrisa a las chicas y se fue a la misma dirección que Inuyasha.

EN LA SECUNDARIA…

-Kagome, tu novio es muy guapo, pero gruñón, lo siento por lo de hace rato pero me puse algo celosa, no quiero que nos separemos o nos dejemos de ver-.

-Sango, eres mi mejor amiga y nuestra amistad jamás cambiara, además Inuyasha no es mi novio, es mi prometido. Bueno algo así-.

-¡Higurashi!- un chico de cabello castaño claro venia corriendo hacia donde estaba Kagome y Sango.

-hola Hoyo, ¿Qué sucede?-

-hola Higurashi, hola Tachikawa, es que venia a invitarte al cine para ver la película "el amanecer de los muertos vivientes".

-Hoyo yo…-

-ALÉJATE DE MI FUTURA ESPOSA ENGENDRO-

Inuyasha había llegado todo enojado, sintió el olor de otro hombre cerca de Kagome y necesitaba ir hasta ella para saber quien era el que se atrevía estar cerca de su amada.

-I-NU-YA-SHA…

-¿QUE CREES QUE HACES?, NO PUEDES VENIR AQUÍ Y DECIR ASÍ QUE SOY TU PROMETIDA-.

Kagome estaba roja por lo que acababa de decir Inuyasha, a pesar de que apenas dos días lo conoció le agradaba su compañía, pero esto era demasiado.

-ya cálmense los dos- dijeron al unisonó Sango y Miroku.

-Hoyo-kun lo siento no puedo salir hoy, quede con mi mama que le ayudaría a preparar unas cosas, pero gracias por tu invitación- aunque ella mentía era la única forma de salirse de ese problema.

-no te preocupes Higurashi, entiendo, será para la próxima- a pesar de todo el joven solo sonrió y se fue.

-¿se puede saber que pretendes?, no deberías decir esas cosas, fuiste muy grosero Inuyasha-

-keh, si no mal recuerdo eres mi prometida y tengo que alejar a todo aquel que se te acerque, eres mía- Inuyasha lo dijo con tal firmeza que Kagome no pudo evitar sonrojarse demasiado.

-DIN DONG-

Kagome y Sango se dieron la vuelta se empezaron a caminar

-¿ADONDE CREES QUE VAS?, NO ME DEJES HABLANDO SOLO-

-YA SE TERMINO EL RECESO, TENGO QUE ENTRAR A CLASES-Kagome estaba algo enojada y avergonzada.

-oye Kagome lo que dijo Inuyasha fue algo dulce ¿no crees?-

-yo creo que es muy posesivo, pero no debió decirle eso a Hoyo-kun-

-pues esa reacción es de un chico enamorado y celoso, no creo que debas regañarlo y ahora que lo pienso ¿Qué sientes por el?-

Kagome se paro de golpe y se puso roja –yo… realmente no se que siento por el, me gusta, es guapo pero apenas lo conocí hace dos días no creo enamorarme tan pronto de el-

MIENTRAS QUE CON INUYASHA Y MIROKU…

-Inuyasha eres demasiado celoso-

-keh, ella es mía así lo decidí y lo decidieron nuestros padres-

-eres demasiado posesivo amigo mío, ¿pero no te has puesto a pensar si la señorita Kagome te ama?-

Inuyasha se quedo petrificado al escuchar esas palabras, no se puso a pensar en eso.

-pues si no esta enamorada de mi, hare que me ame-…

Inuyasha estaba mas que decidido a hacer que Kagome se enamore de el.

Saludos a mis queridas inufans, han sido muy amables conmigo y hacen que quiera escribir mas y mas, se que subí algo rápido unos capítulos pero iba a estar muy ocupada y no quería dejarlas picadas. Este capitulo me divirtió por que me imagine una escena shota de Miroku e Inuyasha.

Minna gracias por todo su apoyo me hacen muy feliz, empezare un crossover de Inuyasha con Ranma algo que soñé una vez Jajaja y me pareció divertido les dejare una probadita:

Que pasaría si Ranma se hubiera enamorado de la pequeña Kagome en uno de esos viajes que hacia con su padre, su primer amor (hay que admitir que tendrá su harem de enamoradas pero ¿por que no dejar que se enamorara por primera vez?, el deseo de volver a su forma natural todos los que cayeron en los estanques de jusenkyo, la única solución… un espejo mágico que te lleva a donde quieras por el tiempo y una perla que te concede un deseo. Esto agregado un Inuyasha peleando por el amor de Kagome pero al mismo tiempo hiriéndola con Kikyo. Será un inuxkag (obvio), ranmaxakane.

Espero su opinión gracias chicas.

By: Kagome_gasai


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Las clases se le hacían largas a Inuyasha, todo iba bien, todo lo que le preguntaban lo respondía adecuadamente gracias al anillo que anteriormente Miroku le había entregado.

-muy bien muchachos es todo por el día de hoy, que tenga un buen día-

Todos empezaban a levantar sus cosas para retirarse a sus casas e Inuyasha ya estaba emocionado por ver a su amada.

-amigo, pareces como si fueras un cachorrito que tiene ganas de ver a su amo, mas bien ama-.

-cállate Miroku, realmente eres muy molesto, creo que debí dejar que te comieran los leones-

-amigo mío- decía mientras abrazaba del hombro a Inuyasha- sin mi no hubieses aprendido muchas cosas sobre las mujeres-

-¿Qué? Lo único que he escuchado de ti es que supuestamente a las chicas les gusta que les toquen por la parte trasera y veo que a ti no te funciona-

-que mal amigo eres, pero tienes razón. Hablando de mujeres, ¿Qué piensas hacer para que Kagome-sama se enamore de ti?-

-he pensando que debería averiguar lo que le gusta, ella no es del tipo de personas que le gustan las joyas o cosas así.-

-pues en ese sentido, tienes mucha razón, a las mujeres les gusta todo eso, además

Creo que con eso quedara enamorada de ti-.

MIENTRAS QUE CON LAS CHICAS…

-las clases de hoy estuvieron aburridas, ya quiero llegar a casa y tomarme un baño caliente-

-Kagome-chan, ¿por que no mejor vamos a comer algo?, es que no quiero llegar a casa y cocinar, además estaré sola por que Kohaku ira a con su novia kanna-

- esta bien, invitemos a los chicos, seguro que ellos quieren conocer mas de este lugar-

-Mientras ese pervertido este lejos de mi esta bien- decía Sango mientras apuntaba donde estaban Inuyasha y Miroku que venían hacia ellas.

-bellas damas, hemos venido a escoltarlas a sus respectivas casas-.

-oigan ¿no quieren ir al centro comercial a comer algo antes de ir a casa?-

-¡keh!, a donde vayas yo iré-

Kagome estaba roja por sus palabras, jamás ningún chico le había dicho esas cosas.

-muy bien, vamos a comer-

MEDIA HORA DESPUES…

Inuyasha estaba gruñendo todo el camino por que Sango tenía agarrada del brazo a Kagome, Inuyasha estaba muy celoso, mientras el pobre de Miroku caminaba con la cabeza gacha después del rechazo de Sango.

FLASHBACK…

-Sanguito, caminemos juntos por el sendero de la vida y tengamos muchos hijos-

-NO-Sango tenía un aura obscura.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK…

-Sango, creo que te pasaste, mira a esos dos, no están de buen humor-

-no te preocupes, luego les pido una disculpa, además ¿no te parece divertido la cara de tu novio?-

-shhh, no es mi novio-

-¿ya estamos cerca?- Inuyasha ya estaba harto de esa escena de las mejores amigas-

-De hecho, ya llegamos- Kagome y Sango entraron al walc`donalds y seguido de estas los chicos.

Después de comer salieron a pasear al parque que se encontraba solitario.

-entonces si Inuyasha es mitad demonio es por que su mama es humana ¿no?-

-si Sango, de hecho su mama y la mía fueron grandes amigas así como lo somos tu y yo-

-awwww ¿siempre seremos amigas verdad?- Sango tenia las manos de Kagome entre las suyas e Inuyasha iba a replicar cuando…

-CRASH- del suelo apareció un símbolo, tenia la silueta de una araña y de el salió un monstro.

-maldito hibrido, he venido a matarte-

-¡keh! Como si pudieras engendro, nadie puede contra mi- Inuyasha sonreía victorioso aunque no haya comenzado la pelea.

-Miroku llévate a las chicas a un lugar seguro-

-si Inuyasha- cargo a Kagome y a Sango como si fueran dos costales de papas y salió corriendo como si de eso dependiera su vida.

-¡Miroku no! No podemos dejar solo a Inuyasha-

-no se preocupe señorita Kagome el estará bien, aunque usted no lo crea es un gran guerrero, ha matado a miles de demonios juntos-

Aun así Kagome se quedo preocupada por Inuyasha.

MIENTRAS QUE CON INUYASHA…

-mi amo me a enviado a matarte hibrido-

-¿Quién es tu amo? ¿Por qué me quiere matar?, a no ser que sea el maldito de sesshoumaru-.

-no es sesshoumaru quien me manda- con esto mismo Goshinki se lanzo a Inuyasha y le golpeo la cara de un solo puñetazo.

-¡MALDITO! ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A TOCARME? GARRAS DE SANGRE- Inuyasha salto ensima de Goshinki y con sus garras daño el ojo de este.- no puedes contra mí. ¡GARRAS DE ACERO!- le corto el brazo y este empezó a gruñir y gritar alto-.

-¡MALDITO!- Goshinki le atravesó el estomago con su único brazo y desapareció así como llego.

Inuyasha permaneció tendido en el suelo unos segundos, se levanto con las pocas fuerzas que tenia y se fue caminando por donde nadie podía verlo.

EN EL TEMPLO HIGURASHI…

-Miroku tenemos que ir a buscar a Inuyasha, no a regresado y tengo miedo de que le haya pasado algo- Kagome estaba al borde de las lagrimas, estaba preocupada por Inuyasha.

En eso apareció Inuyasha por la puerta, esta sosteniéndose de ella y con una mano estaba tapando la herida que Goshinki le había ocasionado. Se desmayo en el suelo y Kagome fue corriendo a socorrerlo, todos estaban alrededor.

-mama esta herido por favor traigan todo lo que sea necesario para curarle las heridas- todos empezaron a buscar medicina y todo lo necesario para que curaran las heridas a Inuyasha.

Miroku lo llevo al cuarto de Kagome y lo acostó en la cama. – no se preocupe señorita Kagome, el estará bien, como es medio demonio sus heridas se curaran rápido-

-gracias Miroku- Kagome le limpio las heridas y le puso vendas, allí se quedo hasta que Inuyasha se despertara.

EN LA PARTE MAS OSCURA DE AKUMA…

-amo Naraku por favor perdóneme, el maldito hibrido es muy fuerte y no pude matarlo mi señor-

-no me sirves de nada Goshinki-

-no señor, por favor- Naraku lo absorbió a su cuerpo ya que no le sirvió de nada, pero con esto también obtuvo el recuerdo de Goshinki y en ellos estaba Kagome preocupada por Inuyasha.

-esa mujer, es la reencarnación de mí amada Kikyo la sacerdotisa blanca, tengo que poseerla para poder dominar este mundo y el suyo también-

-Naraku, esa mujer puede que sea su reencarnación pero ¿tendrá los mismos poderes que Kikyo?-

-aunque no los tenga, con ella me vengare de Inuyasha por arrebatarme a mi amada-

EN EL TEMPLO HIGURASHI…

Amanecía y los rayos del solo hicieron que Inuyasha se levantara, cuando quiso tratar de sentarse sintió un peso por sus piernas y observo a Kagome, estaba durmiendo pero se veía bajo sus ojos sus ojeras, Inuyasha se dio cuenta que Kagome se quedo despierta cuidándolo. Ahora no dudaba que amaba a esa mujer, era hermosa por fuera y por dentro. Ahora tenia unas ganas de besar esos labios semi abiertos, eran tan rosas y carnosos, Inuyasha tuvo que tragar saliva al tener esos pensamientos por Kagome.

Kagome abrió lentamente sus ojos y observo a Inuyasha, las lagrimas estaba por salir de sus ojos chocolates.

-Inuyasha- Lo abrazo por el cuello y empezó a llorar.

-Kagome ¿Por qué lloras?-

-Inuyasha tonto, por que mas voy a llorar estaba preocupada por ti, pensé que te matarían-

-¡keh!, soy demasiado fuerte, pero… gracias por preocuparte por mi-

Inuyasha correspondió a aquel abrazo que Kagome le daba y cuando se iban separando se vieron cara a cara e Inuyasha se acercaba hacia Kagome, le iba a robar un beso, Kagome estaba por cerrar sus ojos par recibir ese beso cuando…

-Amigo con orejas de perro ¿ya estas mejor?-

Inuyasha y Kagome se separaron rápidamente y estaban muy sonrojados.

-sota toca antes de entrar- el niño hizo caso omiso a lo que Kagome le dijo y fue corriendo hacia donde estaba Inuyasha-

Amigo ¿de verdad pelaste con un monstro? ¿Era fuerte?- el niño preguntaba y preguntaba como si Inuyasha fuera su héroe de videojuego-

-Inuyasha querido que bueno que ya estas mejor, hoy no asistirás a clases, mejor descansa aquí en casa-

-no se preocupe señora ya estoy bien, mis heridas ya se curaron por completo-

-ooh bueno siendo así entonces báñate de una vez para que no se te haga tarde, pero me imagino que tu herida se abrirá si haces mucho esfuerzo, que alguien te ayude-

A Inuyasha se le pasó una idea por la mente –kagomeeeee- Kagome quedo roja de la vergüenza…

-hola amigo que bueno que ya estas mejor, ya es hora de tu baño- estaba Miroku con unas esponjas y jabón e Inuyasha le tiro una almohada, esperaba que Kagome lo bañara pero ella se fue corriendo de la habitación cuando Inuyasha dijo su nombre.

-ese Inuyasha pervertido- murmuraba Kagome.

-Kagome, Sango-chan ha venido para que vayan juntas a la escuela-.

- hola Kagome-chan, vámonos que se nos hará tarde-

-tenemos que esperar a Miroku-sama y a Inuyasha-

-cierto, ya estaba acostumbrada a que éramos solo las dos-

-ya estamos listos señoritas- Miroku estaba todo moreteado por los golpes que Inuyasha le había dado, y nuestro perrito estaba refunfuñando por que estaba de mal humor.

CAMINO A CLASES…

-Inuyasha ya deja de gruñir-

-keh, como si te importara-

-Inuyasha, no seas grosero en vez de hacer que Kagome se enamore de ti te terminara odiándote- dijo Miroku en un susurro e Inuyasha sintió el frio recorriendo por su espina dorsal.

Kagome sintió que le jalaban de su blusa, miro hacia atrás y no espero ver eso…

-lo siento Kagome- Inuyasha tenia los ojos brillosos como si fuera a llorar y un poco sonrojado por la vergüenza que sentía al verse observado por sus tres acompañantes, hasta parecía como si tuviera esas dos orejitas peludas abajo como cachorro regañado.

-etto… Inuyasha, esta bien no te preocupes- Kagome le sonrió tan dulcemente que Inuyasha se sonrojo y parecía un cachorrito, hasta Kagome podía ver una cola esponjosa detrás de inu moviéndose rápidamente.

Cuando las chicas llegaron a su salón las chicas murmuraban

- que sucede- pregunto Sango.

-es que llego un nuevo maestro y esta guapísimo, tienen que verlo-

-jóvenes a sus asientos, quiero presentarles a su nuevo profesor de matemáticas-

Se escucharon los pasos de alguien entrando por la puerta.

-mucho gusto, soy Sesshoumaru Taisho, su profesor de matemáticas-.

Inuyasha todavía sale de una y ya esta en otro problema ¿Qué creen que pase? Por que sexymaru esta en la escuela de Kagome, ¿Inuyasha estará en grave peligro?

Eso lo sabremos en nuestro próximo capitulo :3.

perdon por tardarme pero acabo de empezar mis practicas profesionales, reprobe una materia y tenia que pasarla

subire mas segui

perdon


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6

-mucho gusto, soy Sesshoumaru Taisho, su profesor de matemáticas-.

-que guapo-

-jamás imagine que fuera muy guapo-

-¿tendrá novia?-

Todas las chicas estaban murmurando acerca del nuevo profesor. Hasta los chicos se sonrojaron al ver tanta belleza, y no era de esperar, sesshoumaru es un hombre de belleza inigualable, rasgos finos y limpios.

-Kagome chan ¿no es pariente de tu novio?, se apellidan igual-

-no se, Inuyasha no me ha contado de su familia-

-ustedes dos, dejen de murmurar y atiendan a la clase-

Sesshoumaru lanzo una mirada fría hacia Kagome y Sango que dejo helados a todos.

Después de clases todos se preparaban para salir a su descanso pero el profesor llamo a Kagome.

-Higurashi, usted quédese después de clases-

-si profesor- Kagome temblaba y no sabia el por que, el maestro es muy intimidante. Todos los alumnos salieron y quedaron a solas Kagome y sesshoumaru.

-quiero saber donde esta el inútil de mi hermano-

- no se de que habla profesor- esto le daba mala espina a Kagome, y no podía decir que Inuyasha estaba en su casa, no quería arriesgar a su familia.

-yo se que el esta contigo, lo puedo saber por el olor que traes ensima, el a estado cerca de ti, así que te exijo que me digas donde esta. Si pudiera, yo mismo lo encontraría pero en este mundo el olor a humano esta por todo el lugar-

- no le diré nada- Kagome se disponía a salir corriendo del salón pero un látigo le sujeto el tobillo y cayo boca abajo al suelo-

MIENTRAS QUE EN LA PREPARATORIA…

-¡ACHUUUUU!, este lugar esta lleno de perfume, ya no lo soporto-

- Inuyasha, amigo mío, lo que pasa es que las hermosas doncellas de este lugar tratan de seducirte por eso se pusieron demasiado perfume, pero no saben que como eres mitad perro tu olfato es demasiado sensible-

-ya quiero ver a Kagome, ella no se pone nada de esas cosas, su olor es natural, dulce y fresco-

-Jajaja, hasta el olor de tu amada lo tienes en la memoria. Lamento decirte esto Inuyasha, pero estás profundamente enamorado de la señorita Kagome-

-¡KEH!, como si no lo supiera, ella es mía y de nad…- Inuyasha paro de golpe su caminata y sintió un olor familiar, ya que se habían alejado del salón de clases pudo identificar de quien era.

-ES SESSHOUMARU- Inuyasha salió corriendo del plantel y fue directo hacia donde estaba sesshoumaru, pero de repente sintió el aroma de Kagome. Salto tan alto que pudo pasar la barda que separaba la escuela de Kagome de la suya.

En la escuela de Kagome…

-DEJAME- Kagome intentaba levantarse pero sesshoumaru se lo impedía.

-no te dejare hasta que me digas donde esta ese maldito de Inuyasha. Pero creo que mejor me vengare de otra manera. Tienes el olor de mi estúpido hermano impregnado en tu cuerpo, me imagino que eres su mujer- decía esto mientras pasaba su lengua por el cuello de Kagome, mientras que ella temblaba por la angustia y el miedo que sentía.- hare lo que el hizo con mi esposa- paso su mano hacia la pierna nívea de Kagome y la acariciaba de abajo hacia arriba, subió su falda y poco a poco metía su mano hacia su entrepierna. Mientras Kagome tenia ganas de llorar y gritar, cuando de repente…

-ALEJATE DE ELLA SESSHOUMARU- Inuyasha literalmente se le lanzo a Sesshoumaru y este se alejo de Kagome para evitar que Inuyasha lo dañara.

-sabía que estabas en este lugar hermanito, pagaras con esa mujer lo que me hiciste-

-No te atrevas a volver a tocar a Kagome- ella estaba tras de Inuyasha para protegerse de la mirada asesina que sesshoumaru le daba.-no podemos estar aquí, así que vamos afuera- saltaron por la ventana y se dirigieron a la parte mas profunda de la escuela donde había arboles para que nadie los observara.

-TU ME ARREBATASTE A MI ESPOSA METIENDOTE CON ELLA-Kagome se quedo perpleja ante tal acusación, no lo podría creer de Inuyasha, el no era así.

-YO JAMAS LE HICE NADA A KAGURA, ELLA PUSO UNA TRAMPA PARA QUE TODOS PENSARAN LO PEOR DE MI-

- ¡NO MIENTAS!, TU ESTABAS MOLESTO POR QUE YO TOMARIA EL LUGAR DE NUESRTRO PADRE AL MORIR Y ME QUISISTE HACER DAÑO POR MEDIO DE MI ESPOSA-

-TU MUY BIEN SABES SESSHOUMARU QUE NO AMABAS A KAGURA, NO SE POR QUE VIENES AQUÍ A RECLAMARME, ADEMAS YO NUNCA HE ESTADO CON UNA MUJER-

Kagome se sorprendió por tales palabras, Inuyasha no era capaz de lastimar a su hermano, las noches que había dormido con el jamás intento nada raro, solo quería un abrazo para sentirse querido y protegido-

-INUYASHA JAMAS TE HARIA ALGO ASÍ, EL NUNCA A INTENTADO HACERME ALGO CUANDO DORMIMOS JUNTOS, EL ES MUY EDUCADO Y RESPETUOSO, TAL VEZ LA MUJER CON LA QUE TE CASASTE TE ENGAÑO- Kagome no era capaz de dejar solo a Inuyasha en esta situación, el era inocente y su corazón lo confirmaba. Mientras tanto Inuyasha se quedo allí escuchando las palabras de Kagome y se sintió feliz, nadie había hablado así de el.

-A PESAR DE QUE ES UN ARROGANTE, MALCRIADO Y A VECES GROCESERO ES UNA BUENA PERSONA- muy bien, Kagome había arruinado todo.

- NO SOY UN MALCRIADO Y ARROGANTE, MUCHO MENOS GROSERO-una pelea entre los dos jóvenes empezó y sesshoumaru solo observaba la divertida escena de la pareja, y viendo bien a Kagome era muy bonita, piel blanca, su olor era dulce y natural, su cabello era hermoso como la noche, sus ojos eran grandes y mostraban valentía como para poder haberle hablado así y sus labios eran carnosos y rosas, parecían aun vírgenes de besos. No lo pensó dos veces y decidió lo que menos esperaban Inuyasha y Kagome.

-MUJER, TE HARE MIA CUESTE LO QUE ME CUESTE, SERÁS UNA BUENA CANDIDATA A UNA SEGUNDA ESPOSA, ERES VALIENTE Y HERMOSA-

Kagome e Inuyasha se quedaron allí escuchando a sesshoumaru, nunca se imaginaron que diría tal cosa.

-SESSHOUMARU, ELLA ES MI PROMETIDA, ASÍ QUE TE LEJAS DE ELLA O TE MATARE, ES MIA-

-hermanito tonto, solo son palabras, ella no es tu esposa así que cualquiera tiene derecho sobre ella- con eso mismo sesshoumaru desapareció dentro de la marca de la estrella de ocho punta. Inuyasha quería matarlo.

-Inuyasha ¿podríamos irnos a casa?, no quiero estar aquí por favor-

-esta bien Kagome-la cargo en su espalda y la dejo en su salón para que le dejara una nota a Sango, después se fueron a su casa, la familia de Kagome no estaba así que no los interrogarían del por que llegaron temprano.

Kagome se metió a bañar y luego salió para después meterse a la cama, estaba muy cansada y muy asustada, así que se dispuso a dormir. Inuyasha se le quedo observando desde la puerta de la habitación, no dejaría que nadie le hiciera daño y menos que se la arrebataran.

Se acerco lentamente hacia ella y le quito un mechón de cabello que le cubría sus pestañas negras, quería observarla dormir y cuidar su sueño.

EN AKUMA…

-amo bonito, regreso muy pronto ¿encontró a Inuyasha?- decía el fiel sirviente de sesshoumaru.

-si, lo encontré, pero tiene una mujer que quiero para mi. Prepara las mejores joyas y flores, iré a visitarla-

-si amo bonito- Jaken corrió a buscar todo lo que su amo le pidió.

EN UNA PARTE SAGRADA DE AKUMA…

-Rin, ¿crees que encontremos a la nueva sacerdotisa que se encargara de cuidar la perla de shikon?-un niño zorro preguntaba con mucha curiosidad.

-no lo se Shippo, pero tenemos que encontrar a una, la perla se esta oscureciendo y no podemos dejar que nadie la tome por que si no habrá problemas- la chica era el familiar de la sacerdotisa blanca, su deber era acompañarla toda la vida, ser sus ojos, sus oídos, protegerla de todo peligro.

EN EL TEMPLO HIGURASHI…

-mmmm, que bien dormí- Kagome se levanto y fue directo hacia la sala de la casa y se sorprendió con lo que vio, miles de obsequios, rosas, cajas con joyas, miles de pieles.

-¿Qué es esto?-

-Kagome, mas hermosa no te podías ver- era sesshoumaru que venia con sus mejores galas de príncipe.

-maldito sesshoumaru, no te atrevas a acercarte a Kagome- Inuyasha esta muy enojado, si no fuera por Miroku que lo tenia agarrado de los brazos la casa estaría llena de sangre.

-señora, he venido a tratar a su hija, quiero casarme con ella-

-ooh, que joven tan guapo, debes de ser el hijo de Inu no Taisho- la señora Naomi estaba allí con su sonrisa de siempre-

-querido lamento decirte que Kagome ya esta comprometida con Inuyasha-

-¡HA!, KAGOME ES MIA, PERDISTE, ADMITE TU DERROTA Y REGRESATE A TU PALACIO SESSHOUMARU-

-MALDITO HIBRIDO, KAGOME AUN NO ES TUYA Y PUEDO VENIR A ENAMORARLA-

-NI CREAS QUE TE DEJARE-

-¡YA BASTA! No soy un objeto por el cual deben de pelearse, además yo no quiero que me enamoren, no me quiero casar-

Kagome se dio media vuelta y se fue a su habitación-

-¿VISTE LO QUE PROVOCASTE? AHORA KAGOME ESTA ENOJADA CONMIGO-

-tú eres el culpable, eres muy posesivo hermanito-

- YA DEJEN DE PELEAR- la señorita Kagome tiene razón, ella no es un objeto, si quieren ganar su amor deben pelear limpio- allí estaba Miroku "tratando de solucionar el problema".

-maldito Miroku ¿Por qué no mejor te largas a ayudar a alguien que si lo necesita?-

-Inuyasha, amigo mío tu tienes muchas ventajas ya que vives en el mismo techo que la señorita Kagome así que no te preocupes-

Y así paso toda la tarde, Inuyasha y sesshoumaru peleando pero sesshoumaru se canso y mejor se fue. Mientras que en la habitación de Kagome…

-tontos ¿Por qué me pasa todo esto a mí?- Kagome poco a poco se volvió a dormir y su mente voló hacia el pasado…

SUEÑO…

-Kikyo-sama, hoy se ve más hermosa que nunca-

-la amamos Kikyo-sama, es la mejor sacerdotisa-

Kagome veía desde lejos un sequito de aldeanos observando como pasaba una mujer que traía consigo unas flechas y tenia un velo blanco que cubría su rostro.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿En donde estoy?-

-estas en un sueño que refleja tu vida pasada- la voz que le hablaba a Kagome era dulce y clara.

-¿Quién eres?-

-soy Midoriko, una sacerdotisa que vivió en el reino Akuma, quiero mostrarte mediante tus sueños tu vida pasada-

-¿Por qué?- Kagome no podía estar más intrigada.

-Kikyo-sama un monstro ataca la aldea-

-voy en camino, no te alejes de los adultos- la mujer iba en su caballo a toda velocidad-

Un gigante cuervo negro de 8 ojos atacaba a toda la aldea, se llevaba a los niños y mujeres por que eran su alimento favorito.

-¡GHRAA! Me llevare a estos humanos-

-no te atrevas a llevarte a ninguna de estas personas- la mujer le tiro una de sus flechas pero como el cuervo se movía mucho solo alcanzo a herirle una de sus alas.

-MALDITA HUMANA ¿QUIÉN TE CREES QUE ERES?-

La mujer se levanto el velo y mostro su bellos rostro- soy Kikyo la sacerdotisa blanca y la protectora de la perla de shikon-

Kagome no creía lo que veía, aquella mujer era idéntica a ella a diferencia que esta tenía rasgos más maduros y su piel era más pálida, era como si fuera una Kagome adulta. Después todo se desvanecía- Kagome te he mostrado parte de tu vida pasada, tienes una misión y yo te guiare- la voz desapareció al igual que la visión de aquella mujer. Kagome se levanto de golpe y sudaba frio.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?- se levanto y camino hasta la puerta de su cuarto y salió, observo que Inuyasha, Miroku y Sota durmieron en la misma habitación ya que se la pasaron jugando videojuegos hasta tarde.

Salió de la casa y se sentó bajo el árbol sagrado. Su vida ahora había cambiado radicalmente.

¿Qué sucederá con Kagome? Ahora ha descubierto que tuvo una vida pasada, Inuyasha y sesshoumaru se declararon la guerra por el amor de Kagome, ¿Quién ganara?

Próximamente :p.


End file.
